


Bob Before Breakfast

by cajunquandary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Ficlet, Other, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunquandary/pseuds/cajunquandary
Summary: If you don't do this, are you even a proper older sibling?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Bob Before Breakfast

Little Sammy leaned against the window of the Impala, head lazily supported by his arm. John and Dean had spend all night hunting and finally killing some monster in town. John stayed behind to clean up the mess, sending Dean to take Sam to school this morning. Sam was partly jealous of his brother. He hated hopping from school to school, and Dean had just gotten his GED and no longer had to deal with it. On the other hand, Sam was glad to have a few hours away from his weird family, time he could largely spend reading and hopefully making a friend or two. He tried to hide his smile, but his lips betrayed him. Dean looked over, turning down the music.

“You got some girl on your mind, Sammy?”

“No. And don’t call me that. I’m not a baby.”

Dean rolled his eyes, gave a disbelieving mhmm in response, and turned up the radio loudly as Bob Seger started blaring through the cab. Sam groaned, but his protests were lost as Dean began singing and belting along terribly, rolling the windows down now that the school was in view. Dean tapped the steering wheel and wiggled in the seat with everyone in earshot of the Impala (so basically the whole school) turning to gawk at the spectacle.

And there she was, the dark brown haired girl standing next to the flag pole, arms full of books heavier than she was. Dean laughed and punched Sam in the arm lightly. The younger brother sunk down in the seat, face redder than the apple he’d brought for breakfast from the gas station.

“C’mon, Sammy!”

Sam couldn’t wait until he was big enough to take Dean down and make him pay for all the times he embarrassed him. "One day," he promised to himself as he gathered his books, jumping out of the car before the Impala even rolled to a stop. The song quieted and came to a close and Dean yelled after him. “Hey!”

Sam whipped around, face still bright red and causing angry hazel eyes to stand out drastically even in the overcast day. “What?!”

“No workin' on your night moves.”

Sam gave his brother the full on head-rolling-eye-roll, shook his head and walked away. Still too embarrassed, he couldn’t even turn to return a “Good morning” to the cute little lady that waited for him every morning. She chased after him anyway, determined to make his day better. She understood that his family sucked. Hers was much the same, and that’s how they’d bonded. She took his arm and he reluctantly took some of her books, hair hiding the shame in his face as they headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Dean watched this unfold, incredibly proud of his geeky baby brother. Someone behind him honked, pulling him from his thoughts. He waved towards the school, even though Sam couldn’t see him anymore, before pulling away. If he wasn’t back to the job site soon, John would have his ass.


End file.
